Snowfall
by baka coconut
Summary: With the snow gently falling around him in it's childish ease, the world felt very warm for February. One shot L/Light, slight storyline manipulation, spoilers for Yotsuba arc. Filled with fluff!


So! Today I read a whole bunch of very cute little ficlets, and it made me want to write a one shot! Also, some slight plotline manipulation because well, how can there be love if someone's dead, hmm? SO! To the cuteness!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

* * *

He stood on the roof of the building, completely comfortable in the cold.

His hood was up, the faux fur that lined it's circumference gently caressed his cheeks in the almost nonexistent breeze. The snow gently fell upon the ground, laying down in sleepy layers. He tilted his face up toward the contentedly grey sky, feeling the cool flakes fall and melt on his warm skin.

He stood there like that, face out of the protection of his cozy tan corduroy jacket, thin jeans not doing anything in the way of keeping warm for his legs. His shoes were thankfully waterproof. He let his back rest against the concrete wall behind him, letting out a steamy sigh. He watched the cloud dissipate, waited for the time to pass. He knew the other man would come eventually, it all depended on how quickly his patience ran out and he came looking.

The wait wasn't long.

The soft click was crisp and clean as it fell upon his ears in synch with the frozen precipitation.

"There you are. I have been looking for you." A soft crunching sound disturbed the atmosphere as one approached the other. That must've hurt. The cold would be bitter and biting to bare skin.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come out for some fresh air. I'll go back in soon." He turned his head to smile at the other.

"You do not have to worry about that. I and the task force are more than capable of covering you for a few moments. Closing the case is not particularly difficult anyway." It was true, they were all just sorting files and making the information they've gathered more cohesive and understandable. With Higuchi's death, the case had closed almost without a hiccup. The only thing was L's inquiry about the rules of the notebook, but with the denial of experimenting from the task force and an end to the killings, the case was finally allowed to close.

"Yeah, it's all rather tedious compared to the excitement from before. But," and without turning his face from the sky, without opening his eyes, he crept his hand into another's, feeling the sweet contrast in body temperature. "I like this too."

There was silence then, an intimate moment in a world of ice, meant to be shared between those two only. The power, energy, and bond between them was to never be shown to another, not because they were ashamed or because it would cause complications.

It was just because it was _theirs_.

No one else deserved to know exactly what feeling they shared. No one could comprehend their chemistry. No one had the right to deface their time together.

Because god knew, they had fought for it.

Light had become Kira again, and L was drawing closer to uncovering the secrets of the rules.

But Light gave up that ambition.

And L gave up that search.

For that feeling.

The feeling of standing in the snow barefoot and not caring because he was able to hold his hand.

"There is something I want to give you." The hooded boy turned his face so that it was still tilted back, but he was facing his companion now. The darker themed boy moved closer to him, gently bringing them into a chaste kiss, the askew head turning the right way to return it properly. Pale lips moved across softly smiling cheeks, kissing as he went, until he reached a point where his cheek bone rested against the other's, and he whispered gently, letting the words fall and melt like the many snowflakes around him. "Happy birthday."

the tanner boy felt something being slipped into his hand, and he looked down as his lover drew away from him. It was folded, and it was hard to discern what it was, but he decided to humor the other, unfolding it to it's fated shape.

It was a paper snowflake, the kind you make in grade school for art class.

"Read both sides." Auburn eyes gave their counterparts a quick glance, smiles intruding into both sets of orbs. He looked back down.

The front had scrawling kanji on it, written in felt marker.

"We haven't been able to say it properly yet."

He turned it over to see shocking english.

"L Lawliet."

He felt his eyes water in the slightest way as he smiled wider. He turned to embrace the slouching boy next to him, sweeping him up in a passionate kiss, conveying as many emotions through the action as physically possible.

He eventually slid over to a cold ear, watching his breath float away from him as he exhaled. With only the briefest moment of hesitation, he let the words he so ached for flow from his lips.

"I love you, L Lawliet."

"I love you too, Yagami Raito."

And their kisses drifted away from them with their condensed breaths as the world was lost in the gentle snowfall of a different kind of new world.

* * *

AW! I loved writing this! I think it's wonderfully cute, and hopefully it'll provide some romance for those who're still waiting on it in Always and Maybe Oblivion XD By the way, if the ending was confusing, it meant that basically, they were both going to have a new beginning in a different world than the one Raito had intended to make. A world full or cute fluffy love! Instead of, you know, JUSTICE, and death and all XD So, L did know that Light was Kira, by the way, and Light knows that he was Kira, but he's not anymore, so nyah! Also, I thought it was a neat idea to not mention either of their names in this, which would ahve been a lot easier in my other writing style, but I thought it'd be fun to try to write it in this style. So, please drop me a review, I'd really appreciate it! Hopefully I'll update my other stuff if you do!


End file.
